A Lesson Learned in Paradise: An After Talpa Story
by Akemi
Summary: The Ronins, Mia, and Yulie get to take a trip to the Big Island of Hawaii and while there, learn a valuable lesson about their powers *completed!*


A Lesson Learned in Paradise

An After Talpa Story

**By [Melissa "Akemi" Ho][1]******

_Author's Note: This is a COMPLETED short story. To best view this story, please visit my Ronin Warrior Wing on my web site -- _[http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/][2]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

# Part I – From Surprise to Volcanoes

Mia Koiji's dark brown eyes were full of sparkle as she drove her car into the driveway of her estate.She would never have imagined it, not in a million years.Her glance stole to her purse sitting in the seat next to her and she couldn't help but grin at the surprise that lay therein._The guys are going to love this!_She chortled to herself._And high time to.They need some time away just as much as I do._She slid her car into the park position and exited, letting the brisk afternoon breeze ruffle her long brown hair._Now how best to bring it up . . ._She wanted it to be special and memorable, not to mention how much fun it would be to make them guess.

She let a mischievous smile play on her lips as she walked the steps up into her home.The door opened easily and Mia took a moment to assess the situation.Rowen was sprawled across the sofa, his nose stuck in a thick book.He flicked back a stray blue strand that had fallen across his eyes but it was obvious that he was still oblivious to everything around him.Quiet conversation drew Mia's attention to the kitchen where Kento was rummaging for food in the refrigerator.His ash head bobbed up and down as he greedily picked out items to complete his snack.The sweet aroma of spiced chicken and teriyaki told Mia that Cye was there as well and getting supper ready.She smiled a little enviously at that.Cye was a superb chef and Mia often wished she had his gift for the culinary arts.Soothing sounds of flutes and strings could be heard floating from the upstairs bedrooms and Mia had to laugh at Sage's choice of music.High pitched giggles followed by a rumble and a barked command caused Mia to take a peek out the window where Yulie, White Blaze, and Ryo were playing by the lake's edge.Ryo's black hair waved in the breeze as he pretended to take a sword swing at Yulie who ran out of the way and jumped on the tiger's back.Mia couldn't the smile that spread across her face.It looked like they were playing "Ronin Warriors" again.She shook her head, considering that Ryo had no siblings, he got along the best with the little six year old.Ryo was also Yulie's choice companion of the five._Probably because he owns White Blaze._Mia grinned.Well, now that she knew where everyone was and what they were doing, she could plan accordingly.

She stepped into the main living area and Rowen, who wasn't as absorbed as she previously thought, looked up to grace her with a greeting.

"Hi Mia," he smiled, "You're sure back early, finally taking time off?"

"Well . . ," Mia let her voice trail suggestively and Rowen's expression became one of concern.Mia pretended to sigh and held her face in her hands, "Rowen, at the university . . ."

Rowen was at her side in an instant, book forgotten."Mia, are you all right?Come, sit on the sofa and tell me about.I'm sure you'll feel better if you talk it out."

Mia shook her head."Thanks Rowen, but I think I want to be alone right now."She noticed Kento approaching from the corner of her eye with an expression of confusion plastered on his face as he heard the exchange and Mia decided to let him wonder.She quickened her steps to her room upstairs while Rowen's midnight eyes followed her worriedly.

As Mia shut her bedroom door, she let a smile spread across her face._I give it a few minutes before they all know._The advantage of living with five rather overly-protective teenagers.But that still gave her time to set the second half in motion.She leaned out of her window and whistled softly.White Blaze looked up from his playing and she motioned him over to a little grove to the side of the house.White Blaze bobbed his head in instant understanding and bounded over to the designated area to wait for her.

The phone rang suddenly and Mia reached for it before it could ring any longer.She didn't want to take any chances, though she half expected it to be a call for Cye or Sage._Social butterflies those two_, Mia grinned affectionately.It turned out it was Yulie's mother, calling to confirm Mia's plans.Mia would never dream about leaving Yulie behind in this venture.He suffered just as much as any of them.Not to mention how upset he would be if he were left out.Mia reiterated the last few details and lowered the receiver.She had lost a few precious moments but that gave her another idea.She listened for footsteps in hall, heard none, and padded silently to Sage and Rowen's room.Sage was seated cross-legged on the floor, his gray eyes closed in a meditative trance while the soothing melodies of flutes and strings interwoven with some chorus flowed over him.Mia considered leaving him be, but that would spoil the fun.She coughed quietly and Sage's eyes flew open.

"Mia," he began, "Sorry, what is it?"

"Michiko just called," Mia answered craftily, "She said she'd call back later but it sounded like she had something important to tell you."

That got Sage's attention immediately.Mia chuckled to herself.Considering that Michiko had been dating Sage for two weeks now, he'd best be concerned!Sage quickly gave his thanks and reached for the phone.Mia nodded back and retreated out back down the hall toward her room to put the finishing touches on her plan.She quickly donned one of her silk flower print dresses.It wasn't exactly the right style but it would have to do.She messed up her covers to make it look as if she had been sleeping restlessly then scribbled a note on her bedstand.She gave a cursory glance around the room to make sure everything was in order before grabbing her precious purse and her chosen cassette and cassette player and heading back down the hall toward the back exit.There had been too many run-ins with Talpa's cronies to not have a second escape route.

White Blaze was waiting for her in the grove and Mia greeted him affectionately with a pat to his head.Her eyes panned the area and alighted on some white wildflowers and long grasses growing in the corner.She got an idea and quickly wove them into eight leis, placing one on herself and one on White Blaze.She then headed to the back bushes and placed the cassette player there with the cassette already waiting to be activated.Mia cocked her head and listened intently.The sound of footsteps, cracking twigs, rustlings and quiet conversation alerted her to their presence and Mia ducked into the bushes toward the back of the grove to wait for her cue, motioning White Blaze to the center and ordering him to lie down.Mia suppressed a giggle as she heard the footsteps come closer.This was going to be fun . . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So you have no idea what's wrong with Mia?" Kento prodded Rowen a second time.

"Like I said, none.She wouldn't tell me what was wrong," Rowen shrugged helplessly.

"She must have been really upset.I mean her room looked awful and that note . . ," Cye shuddered."I know she's got enough sense not to do it but for her to even consider such a thing . . ."

"I know," Sage rejoined, "But I can't understand why she said Michiko called when she didn't."

"Maybe that was her way of alleviating whatever she was feeling," Rowen reasoned.

"Sure, picking on Sage and his girlfriend is always fun," Kento laughed, but it was short-lived.Concern for Mia overrode his jesting nature.

Sage was too worried over Mia to rise to the jibe and silence followed the four of them as they approached the grove.They were interrupted in their progress by the appearance of Ryo and Yulie who was calling out White Blaze's name.

"Hey guys," Ryo ambled over to them, "Have any of you seen White Blaze?He just disappeared and I can't find him anywhere."

"No," Cye returned, "But have you seen Mia?I think she's going to attempt something awful . . ."Ryo's eyes grew wide with shock at what the other four told him.

Ryo's blue eyes blinked."I'll bet that's where White Blaze went, to stop her!"

"Oh Mia!" Yulie wailed and took off toward the grove with the other five following on his heels.

They trampled through the grove, heedless of the rebounding branches and low-lying twigs that scratched at their legs.Ryo was the first to enter the grove and his look held confusion as he spied White Blaze lounging on the grass in the center, wearing a lei of white flowers and twined grass stems.

"White Blaze, where's Mia?" he panted as the others ran up behind him.

The tiger looked up to fix Ryo with a brown-eyed gaze and then the grove erupted with the interwoven harmonies of various guitars.The bushes parted to reveal a grinning woman dressed in a floral pink and green print silk dress and wearing a lei similar to White Blaze's.Her long brown hair reached halfway to her waist and her pink earrings flashed in the filtered sunlight.Her brown eyes danced as she executed a sweeping bow.

"We are so happy you could join us," she said with flourish to the six astonished figures facing her."And we welcome you for much surprise awaits you."She went to each of them in turn, placing the lei over each of them and planting a kiss on their cheeks.

Rowen finally overcame his shock and fixed her with a reproving gaze."Mia, what on earth is this about?"

Mia giggled like a schoolgirl at Rowen's expression."Why this!"She reached into her purse and pulled out seven tickets."I get a free trip to Hawaii to study mythology for the weekend and you're all coming along too!"

"We're going to HAWAII!" Kento started with surprise, "Oh this is so COOL!"

"Hawaii . . ." Sage trailed off and his gray eyes flashed with barely contained glee.

Ryo shook his head, "Hawaii Mia, I never thought . . . I can't believe it!"

"You're serious?" Cye cocked his head at her."I mean, I've never been to Hawaii before but I heard it's beautiful."

"Really Mia!I can come for real?!" Yulie jumped up and down excitedly.

Mia laughed at his antics, "I talked with your mother and she's fine with the idea.I would never dream of leaving you out."

"Yipppieee!" Yulie shouted.

Rowen gaped at her, the worry caused by her deception momentarily chased away with her revelation. "Mia, that's wonderful!But you didn't have to go and deceive us like that."

"I know," Mia answered back with a smile, "But I couldn't resist.Sweet revenge for what you put me through daily."

"Mia . . ," Ryo said gratefully.

Yuilie's face suddenly fell."White Blaze can't come can he Mia?"

Mia shook her head."Sorry Yulie.White Blaze has to stay here; he wouldn't make it past customs.But don't worry," she added as she saw Yulie's expression, "I'm sure he'll be fine right here.Won't you White Blaze?"White Blaze bobbed his head and rumbled in response and Yulie's face lifted again.

"Yeah, you're right," he said thoughtfully.

"So when do we leave?" Kento interjected excitedly.

Mia grinned at him."Pack your bags boys cause we leave this Friday at 8:30 pm."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So what do you want to see when we get there?" Rowen said amiably to Ryo beside him.

Ryo leaned back, shifting to get into a comfortable position in the plush airplane seat before turning back to his companion."Well, I heard that there's a volcano that's still active and erupts often," Ryo grinned.

"Figures that's what Ryo would want to see," came a chuckle from the seat behind him.

Ryo turned and peered through the partition between the two seats and made a face at the person he saw."You should talk Kento, I bet I know what YOU want to see."

"Yeah?" Kento cocked his head at him.

"The luau no doubt," came a sigh to Kento's right.

"Acutally Cye," Kento glared at his friend, "I heard there's these natural tunnels that go from the mountain peak to the ocean.And lava makes some cool rock formations too."He paused then continued. "But, yeah, I do want to go to a luau," he added sheepishly.

"I'd be extremely surprised if you didn't," Sage put in dryly from where he was sitting next to Rowen.

Kento grumbled something incoherent then turned his brown eyes on Sage."So what do you want to see goldie?"

Sage ignored the jibe."Why the sunrises of course," he replied diffidently, "I heard they're gorgeous."

"That's because there's so much volcano smoke that when the light filters through, it refracts off the little particles and makes the colors brighter," Rowen added.

"Right, only Rowen would know that," Ryo grinned.

"What do you want to see?" Cye leaned forward in his seat.

"The telescopes on Mauna Kea," Rowen answered a little dreamily, "Some of the most powerful telescopes in the world are up there.Next to Mauna Loa, Mauna Kea is the second tallest mountain in the world if you measure it from the sea bottom to its peak.That makes it one of the best places to view the stars without going into orbit."

Cye laughed at that."Well, I heard the coral reefs are stunning.All that color and five times the variety of fish as in Japanese waters."

"And I bet you can name them all, right?" Kento smiled.

"Of course not you baka," Cye laughed right back at him, "But I've seen some at the aquarium and they're beautiful."

"What about you Mia?" Sage leaned forward and watched as Mia's brown head turned to look at him from the seat in front.

"Well, aside from researching the mythology, I really just want to lie on the beach and get a tan," she grinned.

Yulie, who had been listening to the conversation around him piped up excitedly."I just want to see EVERYTHING!"

Ryo chuckled, "I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to do just that!"

"Hey guys, check out the window!" Kento intoned excitedly.

The morning sunlight glinted off the deep blue waters of the ocean far below them while wispy cumulus clouds floated below them, their shadows casting intriguing dark and light patterns on the surface of the water.In the distance, two mountain peaks emerged from the sea of clouds, the silent sentinels greeting welcome to the visitors arriving from the land of the rising sun.The plane dipped lower, beneath the clouds and the green coastline of the Big Island of Hawaii came into view.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The airport was bustling with activity as relatives ran up with leis to greet their loved ones or welcome an old friend back from their journey while soothing melodies played across the PA system.A couple of tour guides held out signs to maneuver their groups over to one side of the crowd where they were promptly "leied" with orchid, ginger, and plumeria leis by airport personnel wearing floral print shirts and dresses.In the chairs of the gate, some people had begun to stand and arranged their luggage as they waited for the press of people to clear, which would signal the boarding of passengers heading back.Seven pairs of eyes stared in astonishment at the scene before them.Certainly these were things that happened nowhere else but here!Mia eyed the press of people and then grabbed Yulie's arm.

"Stay near us okay Yulie?I don't want you getting lost."

Ryo took the lead and managed to lead the group around the hubbub of activity to a quiet corner off to the side.Soft thuds sounded as carry-ons were dropped and the group adjusted to their surroundings.Not only did they have to get over the fact that they were actually _here_, but with the openness of the airport staff.At that precise moment, a dark-skinned Filipino woman in her early thirties approached the group with a smile spread across her face.She was wearing a bright pink and white polyester dress that reached to the ground and swirled around her ankles.Her long dark brown hair was crimped and swung with her movements.Her dark complexion accented her pearly white teeth and a white and yellow plumeria blossom was placed behind her ear.In her hands were a host of sweet smelling leis of orange and white flowers.She bowed to them formally.

"Aloha and welcome to Hilo airport," she smiled pleasantly then placed a lei on each of them.

Mia smelled the sweet scents and breathed in astonishment."These smell wonderful!" she exclaimed.

"The orange flowers are illima and the white are ginger," the woman smiled."You look a little lost," she continued, "Do you need help finding someone?"

"Yes, actually," Mia returned gratefully, "I'm supposed to meet someone by the name of Nainoa Kelekolio from the university."

The woman nodded."I'll see what I can do," she said before turning back into the milling crowds.

"Wow!" Kento stared, "She was hot!"

"Oh for crying out loud," Ryo said with a sigh.

"What?" Kento fixed him with a glare, "Don't you agree with me?"

"I do but I won't go parading that fact," Ryo replied with amusement.

"What do you think Sage?" Kento asked craftily.

"I'm thinking how good Michiko would look in that dress."

Four voices erupted in laughter at his statement.

"Wow, Sage is sure smitten!Any other time and he'd be all over her," Rowen laughed.

Cye shook his head."Everyone is so friendly here," he mused out loud.

"They call that the 'Aloha spirit,'" an accented voice cut in and the seven heads swiveled to identify its source.

The Filipino woman was back, followed by an aging, dark gray-haired native Hawaiian man in his late forties.His dark peppered hair was tied into a short ponytail.He was dark skinned, almost as dark as the Filipino woman and his face was aged with a few, almost indiscernible, wrinkles.He wasn't tall but broad shouldered with a large girth.He was wearing a simple navy blue polo shirt and light beige shorts.His face split into a broad smile as he approached the group.

"You must be Mia Koiji.Sorry I didn't find you sooner.I had no idea there was going to be this many people on the flight," he said in heavily accented Japanese.He bowed formally then stuck out his hand, "I'm Nainoa Kelekolio."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Mia returned the hand shake warmly."And these are my companions, Ryo, Kento, Cye, Rowen, Sage, and Yulie," she gestured to the others in the group and they all returned his warm handshake.

"It's nice meeting all of you," he smiled then checked at his watch."Well it looks like we're all here so where would you like to go first?If you're not too tired by that long flight that is."

Mia blinked at him in confusion."Not at all but . . . go first?I'm supposed to go to the University of Hawaii – Hilo right?"

"That was the original plan, but if you really want to study the mythology of Hawaii, you study the landscape and scenery.The Hawaiian deities are based on the elements so it's best to see them first hand.That's why the university contacted me.I'm not affiliated with the university but my family and I still follow the ancient Hawaiian rituals and traditions, which means I probably know a lot about what you want to know."

Mia's mouth made a small "O" but it was Rowen who interjected first."Where would you suggest we start?"

Nainoa frowned in thought."Well, in my opinion, that would be Hawaii Volcanoes National Park.It's about a 45 minutes drive from here.That's where Kilauea, the sole active volcano in the islands is."

"Now that sounds good," Ryo grinned in excitement.

"Interested in that are you?" Nainoa chuckled."Well you're in luck, I heard she's expected to erupt again sometime today as near as can be predicted anyway.She's rather unpredictable."

It didn't take much longer before the other arrangements were sorted out and they soon found themselves out in the parking lot loading their articles into Nainoa's van.

"You were saying something about the 'Aloha spirit,'" Cye said to Nainoa as he placed his bag in the trunk."What does 'Aloha' mean?"

"'Aloha' is just the normal greeting.It literally means 'Hello,' 'Goodbye,' and 'Love,' but it's also used to describe hospitality, friendship, and good-will."

"Nice universal word," Cye commented in understanding.

Nainoa smiled as he climbed into the driver's side.Mia slid next to him on the passenger side and commended him on his Japanese.

"Tourism is a big industry here in the Islands," he answered her question as he eased out of the airport parking lot."And a lot of our business comes from Japan," he grinned, "So I made it a point to learn Japanese.I actually run my own little private tour business."

Silence took them as they turned from conversation to absorb their surroundings.Even the normally rambunctious Yulie was silent as he looked every which way in excitement.The low-lying green slopes with its numerous ridges from where waterfalls had eroded into canyons rose into the sky on the outskirts of the city.In the distance, the hazy outline of Mauna Kea could be seen, its peak obscured by thick white clouds.To the left, pristine blue waters stretched out into the distance.Large gray freight ships drifted by, carrying their cargos while smaller recreation boats, some with large white sails and others adorned with numerous fishing poles dotted the sea.They passed the harbor with its various recreation boats bobbing in the gentle waves and the commercial port where crates were lifted from the freight boats by large cranes.

Hilo was soon left behind and thick rainforests of various native and non-native plants graced the mountain slopes.Then came the beach with its glittering white coral sand, darker where the blue-green water crashed on shore and Cye sighed with longing.It was still early in the day, but there were already families spread out under tents cooking barbecues while some women laid out on the sand soaking up the sun's rays.Little children of various genders raced up and down the sand and some surfers could be seen in the distance, braving the waves.Above, the sky was a perfect light blue, with the white clouds passing lazily by.

Sage stared around him at the scenery that floated by the van windows and felt the feeling tug against his senses._The elements are strong here_, he thought almost absently, his mind reaching out among the energy fields.The energy was pristine and undisturbed, just as much of the island.Sage imagined that the first settlers to the islands had found it much the same as he did now.He was shaken from his reverie with the sound of a child's high-pitched voice.Yulie was leaning forward expectantly against his seat belt and jabbering excitedly to Mia and Nainoa in the front.

"So we really get to see the volcano erupt?!"

"If we time it right, I don't see why not," Nainoa smiled into the road."So what else do you want to see," he chatted amiably.

"Oh EVERYTHING!" Yulie said quickly, on the verge of jumping up and down on the seats with glee.

"Yulie, settle down," Mia admonished.

"It alright," Nainoa chuckled, "I miss a child's excitement."His voice sobered for a brief moment and Mia looked at him with concern.

"You have a child?"

"'Had,' past tense," Nainoa sighed, "About a year ago my little 8-year old daughter died of leukemia.The doctors had done all they could but even they couldn't save her."He grew silent and Mia bowed her head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up such a painful subject."

"Don't worry about it," Nainoa sighed again, "If I forget about her, then she's really gone.At least this way she lives on in my memories."

Silence followed that and each was held to their own thoughts and reflections.They were slowly ascending the mountain slopes now, and the lush green was soon left behind while the air grew brisker and cooler.Fields of hardened black lava replaced the tropical trees and only a few of the hardest could find their homes in the crumbling rock.Ryo blinked at the scene before him and was hit with a rush of power.His blue eyes widened as his mind automatically reached out to feel the energy lines crisscrossing the landscape.It was here that the fire dominated everything.Even through the rumbling van, Ryo could feel the seething depths beneath the surface.He immediately blocked himself before his power could respond to the elemental call of the place.He listened with only half an ear to the conversation taking place around him, so intent was he on the fire.

Nainoa eased the van into the last available parking spot of the visitor center overlooking a large crater depressed in and endless sea of grayed lava beds.It was crowded but the seven travelers didn't mind that one bit as they looked with awe over the landscape.

"Wow!" Kento sucked in a breath, "Check it out!"

Cye blinked around him, "Where are we?"

"We're at Halamaumau Crater," Nainoa explained."Hundreds of years ago, this used to be the premier vent for the lava.Of course, by the time the first Hawaiians came to settle here, the main activity had moved elsewhere.But this entire area," Nainoa motioned, "Is all part of Kilauea Caldera.As I said before, it's the only active volcano remaining on the Islands.Kilauea continues to add new land to the southern coast of Hawaii, of about several feet per year."

Rowen's midnight eyes panned the area and alighted on a spot far out at sea."The Hawaiian Islands were created by a hotspot weren't they?" he asked, turning back to Nainoa.

"Hotspot?" Kento said with confusion.

"A hotspot is a crack in the earth's crust where the magma can flow through," Nainoa answered Kento's question then turned back to Rowen. "You're right.The chain actually extends all the way to Midway Island to the north.As the Pacific plate moves to the northwest, the entire chain goes with it.But the hotspot always remains in the same spot so the magma bubbles up and forms a new island.The Big Island is the biggest of the Islands because it is also the youngest.In time, it too, will move and the wind and sea will erode it down to a tiny atoll before its reclaimed by the sea."He followed Rowen's gaze out to sea and pointed to an area slightly to the east."Beneath the surface, the lava is already beginning a new island.She is called Loihi and in a few thousand years, she'll be the newest island to the chain."

Sage listened to the conversation and leaned on the rail, his gray eyes drinking the sights and feelings of the land."It's hard to imagine this place exists.I mean, it's almost in the exact middle of the Pacific Ocean and nowhere near any other landmass."

"Yes isn't it?" Nainoa grinned slightly."It is one of the unique things about the Islands.We call it 'Life in a Desert Sea.'That is why the people who live here take such pride in their home."

"Speaking of which," Mia put in, "Isn't there supposed to be a goddess and a legend about that?"

"Ah yes," Nainoa beamed, "Pele, Goddess of the Volcano, is one of the most revered of the goddesses because it is she that is said to be responsible for the birth of the Islands.She was born to Haumea, the Earth Mother and Kane-hoa-lani of the Sky.It was said that her sister Na-maka-o-ka-ha'i, Goddess of the Sea, was jealous of Pele and made life so unbearable for her that her father gave her permission to leave.She would stroke the fire and create a home for herself only to be followed and tormented by her sister.One by one she created the Islands, starting with Nihau, then Kauai, Oahu, Molokai, and Lanai.On Maui she lasted longer but she was eventually defeated there.But Na-maka-o-ka-ha'i's victory was short lived for Pele managed to slink away and found Kilauea as her home.She has never left but she continues to fight Na-maka-o-ka-ha'i in an endless battle."Nainoa gazed off into the east and pointed out an area far below on the slopes near the water's edge."Pele has a fiery temper and angers easily.If you look down there, you can see the remains of part of Pahoa.A few decades ago, the lava ripped right through the outskirts of town.You can still see the trucks that got moored there and places where the lava went right over the roads.The Hawaiians fear her and still fear her even today.It's not uncommon to see offerings of sweet berries wrapped in ti leaves placed at the edge of the inactive vents.The Hawaiians believe that Pele, who is rumored to love these special berries, will be appeased and cool her wrath."

The group remained enraptured of his tale long after he finished.

"Amazing," was all Cye could say.

"Do you think all of that is really true?" Yulie asked, swinging on the metal railing.

Nainoa laughed, "Well that depends if you want it to be true or not."

"Pele huh?" Kento mused, "Sounds like the kind of girl for Ryo eh Rowen?"

Rowen laughed, "Actually that's far too accurate a description of HIM."

Cye didn't bother to keep the grin from his face, "Well Ryo, does Pele meet with your approval or what?Ryo?"

Ryo hadn't heard a word of the conversation.He leaned against the rail and his eyes were fixed across the plains of lava to where the ground opened to release the bubbling magma.Sage looked at him with concern and eased in beside him and to speak in a whisper.

"Ryo?I know your element is strong here.Are you all right?"

"I think so," Ryo answered hesitantly and also in a whisper."But I need to be alone for a bit.Stall the others for me, I shouldn't be long."

Ryo slipped away around the edge of the visitor center and Sage eyed him worriedly.He motioned silently to Cye, Rowen, and Kento and told them quietly to keep their guard up and watch out for Ryo.All three understood immediately but before any of them could ask Sage more, an announcement came over the PA system.

"Attention.Kilauea has begun to erupt again and we ask that everyone stay as far away from the active Pu`u `O`o vent as possible.The flow of lava has been predicted and the area has been partitioned off for your safety.Mahalo and enjoy the rest of your stay at the park."

"Oh wow, I want to see!" Yulie exclaimed, rushing toward the rail, along with scores of other visitors who strained to get a look at the erupting volcano.Mia followed quickly after him while Nainoa let a broad grin encompass his face.

"See, I told you Kilauea was going to erupt."He picked up Yulie and placed him on his shoulders."There, can you see it now?"

"Yeah," Yulie giggled excitedly."This is so COOL!"

Cye rushed to the side and peered out into the distance.There on the horizon where the plains of lava sloped was the unmistakable red glow.Thick black smoke drifted into the air and occasionally, the glow was accented by particles of glowing red rock as solid magma was thrown several hundred feet into the air.As Cye tried to put to mind what he was feeling, a light tap on his shoulder caused him to swivel his head toward the summons.

Rowen was gazing worriedly at the glow."I think that volcano is reacting to Ryo's presence," he said in a whisper.

"I was thinking that too," Cye answered back, "I wonder what he's doing."

"Maybe Pele's coming to claim him," Kento said with humor, coming up behind them.

Sage shook his head, "Just stay on your guard.He should be fine but there's no sense in taking chances."

Three heads nodded in agreement to that and then four eyes turned to watch the spectacle unfolding before them.

In the meantime, Ryo was pacing the blackened fields of lava.He felt the ground rumble beneath his feet and his senses were quickly awash in flame and lava.He understood what was happening and let his eyes close for a moment as he concentrated on the intense fires beneath the ground.The pressure was nearly unbearable.The intense heat had to go somewhere and Ryo knew that it would soon be vented, releasing the lava to the surface.He opened his eyes and continued to walk carefully forward, placing one slow foot in front of another over the hardened lava plains.It was calling him, beckoning him forward to the place where the lava flowed.Ryo was helpless to resist that call.It overwhelmed his mind and stripped him of any will and any defense he could put up against it.The fire, he could feel it and his own elemental powers, released of his careful block, responded.Ryo felt his kanji ball tingle in his pocket and the kanji on his forehead flare softly.Suddenly, the cone in front of him erupted in a fury of molten rock, its bright orange and red streaking into the air accompanied by black ash and smoke.Ryo could feel the intense heat.He removed the glowing orb and stared at it for a moment then up ahead.He concentrated and the red and white undergear formed around him.He raised his head and shouted into the flames.

"Armor of Wildfire!Dao Jin!"

Amid the raining sakura petals and colored silk bolts, the familiar red samurai armor formed around him and Ryo approached the mouth of the volcano.No longer was the heat harmful.Rather, it was soothing and inviting.Ryo opened his mind to the fire and stepped into the rain of molten rock, letting it flow over and around him.With the seep of power came other knowledge.Knowledge and understanding._The lava rises from the earth's core and flows through the hole in the earth's crust.It created the Islands, bit by bit, and it still creates, and always will._The fire was the source of creation.It was not only an element of destruction as Ryo previously associated it with, but a nurturing one for without it the Islands would not have existed.The fire was integral to the flow of life on the planet, not only here where Kilauea gave vent but to everywhere land was being created from a seemingly lifeless desert.

Ryo nodded into the dancing flames and withdrew himself reluctantly from the volcano's embrace.He regarded the flowing lava thoughtfully.

"I am a lot like you," he said quietly to the volcano, "I make it possible for thousands upon thousands of people to go about their lives in peace.I will continue to do so as long as the fires of virtue burn in our hearts just as you burn in the center of the earth."

The volcano vented another stream of molten rock as if in answer and Ryo sighed.He turned from the volcano and when he was far enough away, released his armor and undergear.Carefully, and with as little noise as possible, Ryo scrambled back up the cliff to the where the Visitor Center was perched.He glanced at the crowd of tourists eyeing the erupting volcano with rapture then quickly noticed his friends off to the side.As he hurried over to them, he caught Sage's gray-eyed gaze and nodded slightly.Rowen, Cye, and Kento also turned to him with expressions of relief but Ryo waved a hand to stave the questions before they started.The experience wasn't anything he wanted to talk about and the fire was still in his mind when Nainoa finally ushered them all back into the van and eased it back down the road.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They left the Crater Rim Circle and headed down the slopes a little way.Ryo remained subdued slightly but the others chatted amiably about Kilauea and the legend of Pele.But as the van continued its downward descent, Kento began to feel something tug on his mind.He carefully withdrew from the conversation as he tried to pinpoint what he was feeling.It wasn't new, he'd felt it almost immediately after stepping off the plane in the airport, but it seemed to be getting stronger the farther down they went.He frowned.He could feel it strongly now, the power of the earth was exerting its irresistible call.Kento felt the sudden urge to jump out of the van and follow it to where it beckoned.Instead, he put as tight a lock as he could on it and concentrated on the scenery drifting by in the windows.Greenery began to replace the lifeless lava rock and soon they were in a haven of tropical foliage and thick ferns.Nainoa parked the van near the entrance to a paved trail of some sort and the group eagerly piled out.

"Are we still in the park?" Mia asked.

Nainoa nodded."Yes, this is the Thurston Lava Tubes.This area is quite old, as you can see.The forest has already begun to replant itself and the tubes themselves have been unused for centuries.It's up a short trail over there."

"We get go in a lava tube?" Yulie chortled excitedly.

Nainoa laughed at his expression."Yup.You can't go all the way down but the trail lets you go quite a ways."

"Excited Kento?" Cye prodded his friend, a twinkle in his sea blue eyes.

Kento put on a light smile, "Well duh.This is something you don't see everyday."

"I'll bet," Rowen added with humor.

Ryo, slowly recovering from his encounter with the fire blinked his blue eyes at them all and grinned."It IS new.Japan may have volcanoes but I don't recall seeing lava tubes.And I AM entitled to know."

"Too true," Sage agreed, then turned to gaze at the lush foliage.He looked up and spied the gnarled branches of a curious looking tree sporting bright stringy red blossoms.His gray eyes narrowed and he thought he could pick out the flitting form of bright red and yellow birds perching and reperching on its branches.Not only were they brightly colored but they had long curved beaks that they dipped into the heart of the blossoms.

"Nainoa," Sage asked, pointed upward, "What kind of tree is that and what are those birds?"

Nainoa followed his gaze."Those are 'ohia trees," he explained."They are indigenous to the Islands and can only be found here.The birds are Hawaiian honeycreepers.Their beaks are specially designed to drink the nectar of the 'ohia flowers and others of the type.I'm surprised they're still here."

"Are they endangered?" Cye asked, squinting up at the little birds.

"Yes.There's about a 12 different varieties of honeycreepers and most are down to populations of about several individuals.A couple like the Maui honeycreeper are already extinct.The ancient Hawaiians used to catch the birds and use their bright feathers to make ceremonial headdresses and such.Typically it would take over three dozen birds to make one headdress.Suffice to say, the populations dwindled quickly, and industrialization and plantation clearing didn't help either."

"That's because Island species are specially evolved for life in their habitat, which doesn't include a whole lot of change and generally a lack of predators.When people come, they destroy their habitats and bring domestic animals and diseases that the native species aren't evolved to deal with.Am I right?" Rowen cocked his head.

Nainoa smiled."Right on the ball.We have a problem with feral pigs and goats that eat and tear up the native plants, effectively destroying the rainforests.And feral cats are directly responsible for the decrease in native bird populations."He stopped at the edge of some stairs."Here we are.Be careful, water seeps through the dirt so the tube floor can be slippery."

"Right," Mia nodded, "Yulie, hold the railing when you go down so you won't slip."

"I'll be fine Mia," Yulie returned and scampered eagerly down the steps.The rest followed more leisurely and found themselves in a long underground tunnel.They were no lights, only the rays of natural sunlight that shone through holes in the ceiling where the roof of the tunnel had collapsed.Water dripped with a gentle plop from the roof, causing rivulets of water to stream down the tunnel in a downward slope.In the gloom, it was possible to see the roots of trees and plants hanging from the ceiling.A few tourists were already wandering down the tunnel and Nainoa herded them in that direction, all the while launching into an explanation of the lava tubes.

"When Kilauea erupts, the lava can flow underground in these tubes.The superheated lava carves out these tunnels and they lead straight down to the sea.There are dozens of tubes like this that crisscross at various intervals and meld together.It's possible to follow this tube to the coast but its dangerous so the park rangers have it barricaded off after a short ways."

"I've never seen anything like it," Cye cocked his head and thought he could hear the sound of pounding waves far off into the distance and echoing off the tunnel walls.

Kento wasn't paying much attention as he felt the earth beneath his feet.The rumble drew him and he could feel his power responding.Somewhat alarmed, he motioned silently over to Ryo who immediately took the hint and asked a quick question to Nainoa.

"That trail we got off up there," Ryo pointed back the way they came, "Where else does it go?"

"It's a little loop that runs by some old lava plains.It's not that long so I suppose we can head there if that's what you want."

"Definitely!" Ryo smiled with genuine eagerness.

Nainoa smiled back and herded them all back up the stairs and down the trail.As Ryo passed Kento on the way up the stairs, he gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Careful Kento," he whispered, "The elemental call of this place is strong but I don't think it means any harm."

Kento nodded his thanks, "Yeah, thanks Ryo.I'll be careful."

The trail twisted for a few dozen meters through the thick rainforest that gradually thinned until it was left behind completely.Here, the paved trail became a wooden boardwalk that wound down slope through some lava fields.It didn't look a whole lot more different from the plains up at Halamaumau Crater except that the rock was noticeably older here and more worn from the wind and rain.The landscape was indistinct except in several places where solitary whitewashed trees, bereft of any greenery, emerged from the sea of black.

"Tell me Nainoa," Mia moved closer to him, "Why are the trees still standing if the lava came through here?"

"It's an interesting phenomenon," he answered her, "Sometimes when the lava flows, it reaches underneath and kills the tree from its roots.The tree remains standing but of course it's no longer alive."

"Hey, look at this!" Kento exclaimed, reaching down to pick up something glittering in the sunlight.The obsidian rock gleamed with various arrays of purple and blue metallic hues.It was smooth to the touch and Kento ran fascinated fingers over it.

Nainoa leaned over and nodded to himself."Ah yes, those are lava crystals."

"Lava crystals?" Kento asked with interest, brown eyes gleaming and the strange feelings temporarily put out mind.

"Lava crystals are formed by the cooling of the lava.Depending on how fast the lava cools, you might get different colors.It takes an inordinate amount of time to form a nice crystal though," Nainoa explained.

"Ahhh," Kento nodded, turning the crystal over in his hands.

Nainoa noticed his speculation and laughed."I know what you're thinking and I'm telling you don't do it.They say that if any sort of lava rock is removed from its resting place, then a cruse of misfortune will befall the taker until the rock is replaced.I've heard many stories to that extent and some visitors even make a return trip to return the rock."

"Yeah right," Kento muttered to himself, but after looking askance at the crystal in his hand, he turned and carefully placed it where he found it.Sometimes, it wasn't good to test out a legend.

"Speaking about lava rocks," Nainoa motioned them over to a side of the boardwalk, "I want to show you something.There's two different kinds of lava.One is the slow rough lava known as a'a."He broke apart a piece from a large mound and passed it around so they could feel the texture."A'a is the one that usually causes the forest to catch on fire.The other is fast flowing called pahoe'hoe.This is the one that flows through the lava tubes and makes the lava rivers and lakes.It also makes some interesting patterns when it cools."He pointed to an area where the lava had cooled to make several curvy grooves lying side-by-side."Patterns like these are common and have been dubbed 'Pele's hair.'If you look at illustrations of Pele, the artists always use this pattern for her hair."

Sage bent to the ground and ran his fingers along the grooved edges."You're right, it DOES look like hair."He traced his finger up."And if you at it from this angle, it sort of looks like its coming from this rock up here which might look like a face if you use some imagination."

"Really?Let me see!"Ryo bent to look at the outcropping from Sage's angle."Hey you're right!"

"Hawaiians believe that the gods and goddesses constantly leave behind images of themselves in nature as their way of 'watching over us' or reminding us that they are there.It's not uncommon to see patterns that resemble Pele in the lava or the face of Kane-hoa-lani in the clouds," Nainoa continued.

"Then I bet they say you can see Na-maka-o-ka-ha'i in the pounding surf right?" Cye put in, stumbling over the unfamiliar word.

"Exactly," Nainoa grinned.

Kento bent to see the patterns of hardened lava and idly ran his fingers over the alternatively smooth and rough surfaces.He left the boardwalk path and followed the grooves of lava, leaving the others far behind.Only Rowen noticed his departure but he kept it to himself knowing that, as with Ryo, Kento too must be feeling the pull of the earth and it was something he would have to find out for himself.

Kento himself didn't give the others a thought as he wandered down the plains of rock.His brown eyes soaked the sights of the land.How lifeless it all seemed.The whitewashed trees stood as pathetic reminders to life that once flourished here but was quenched under a sea of rock.He was reminded forcefully of his fateful encounter with Dais, the Warlord of Illusion, and how he killed the land by turning it to stone._So is this what happened here?_He closed his eyes and finally lowered his barriers, letting the feelings of the earth he had kept barricaded invade his mind.The earth was a powerful force and it pressed on him, overwhelming his senses in a way that Kento hadn't felt in a long time.He sighed and let himself sink deeper beneath the surface to feel the tensions and consistency of the rock, causing the kanji on his forehead to flare slightly.His little orange kanji ball was in his hand before he knew it and he pulled the energy unconsciously, forming the familiar orange and white undergear.Slowly, Kento's brown eyes opened.He stared at the ground beneath his feet then straightened, calling out a string of words as he did so.

"Armor of Hardrock!Dao Gi!"

Time slowed for a moment and the pink sakura blossoms rained around him while the colored bolts of silk swirled.The orange samurai armor fit snuggly over his body and the Kento lowered his bo to the ground, sinking to his knees to place a careful armored hand on the lava rocks.He could feel the call the earth, the call not of the earth that destroys but one that _nurtured_.The rock was like an easel.Carefully devoid but ready to support the brilliant colors and pallets of a life waiting to be created.The earth was timeless.It would endure while the rivers carved its slopes or the wind blew away its topsoil.For every change, no matter how minute was accounted for and part of life's endless cycle.

Slowly, Kento's eyes opened and focused on the patterned rock.There was something there he hadn't noticed before.Beneath his feet, the rock had split open in a small crevice and there, clinging precariously to its walls, were a few fern fronds emerging into the sky.Their thin roots clung to the grooves where the rock had already broken down into nutrient rich soil.Kento reached out gently and touched the delicate green leaves.This was the first life to emerge in the desert plains and Kento realized another fact that had previously escaped him.The rock would eventually erode to dirt, making it possible for the little plants such as these to take root and spread.The Islands had once been islands of bare rock, until it gave rise to the diversity of today.This is what the earth had been trying to tell him.

Kento stood slowly, all the while keeping his eyes on the ground in front of him.

"The earth nurtures as I must for people to continue to live.And when hope is lost, justice is what gives them a chance to start again as you do to these lands."

He turned slowly on his heel, dispensing both his armor and his undergear, then taking careful steps back up the slope to rejoin the group, his manner sobered and thoughtful.He spotted them a little further down the boardwalk, and Kento could hear the words of Nainoa drift down to him.

" . . . This is an am'a fern.These are usually the first plant life to begin growing in the lava rock.The little ferns help break down the rock to make soil for the bigger plants and eventually you have an entire forest growing in the old lava plains."

Kento came up quietly behind them and Rowen glanced over his shoulder at him.

"You okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah," was all Kento would say and Rowen wisely did not push the issue.Nainoa continued his lecture a little longer but they were soon on their way again, following the curve of the boardwalk back to the lush rainforests.Kento remained uncharacteristically quiet but fortunately, the others were too caught up with wonder in their surroundings to notice.Only Rowen occasionally threw concerned glances at him and Ryo who knew what it felt like to be called.Both kept quiet, but once they were away safely in the van and rumbling back down the highway to their next destination, Kento recovered some of his good humor and talked excitedly about the lava tubes and plains of rock.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The slopes of Hawaii Volcanoes National Park were soon left far behind and the glittering beaches of the western side of the island came into view.Cye leaned forward eagerly as he spied his pride and joy.He felt it tug deep within his subconscious.It was the power of the water and it sent shivers down his spine.For the first time since coming here, Cye let a frown turn the corners of his mouth as he tried to get some hold on his senses.He began to vaguely understand why Ryo had been so absorbed standing on the slopes of Kilauea Caldera.The pull of the ocean was strong and he was hard put to keep his powers in line.He sent his mind into a light trance and managed to block the bulk of the call but he knew that if he loosened it even a bit, it would overwhelm him.The others didn't notice his inner struggle and it was Mia who sighed at the bright blue tones of the shimmering water.

"The beaches are so gorgeous here," she said a little dreamily.

"Well it is one of Hawaii's prides and joys," he chuckled."And I have a surprise for all of you."

"Surprise?" Yulie leaned forward eagerly.

"Mmm hmm."

Nainoa eased the van down a narrow paved road that wound down the green slopes toward the cove below.The tires squealed on the gravel, finally coming to a halt near the edge of a steep drop off a few meters above a glimmering coral beach.They all piled out excitedly and headed down the winding dirt trail to the shoreline.Through the surrounding foliage and low hanging palm fronds, the group could make out an image of another middle-aged man similar in build to Nainoa working busily on a white recreation motor boat.His hair was a darker shade than Nainoa's and he was darker in color.He wore no shirt but appeared to be putting the last touches on the moorings.Nainoa whistled and the man looked up, his face splitting into a wide grin.He left his task and clasped Nainoa's hand tightly, dark brown eyes sparkling.

"Nainoa!Good to see you again!" the man said in English.

"And you too Aukai," Nainoa smiled, also in English.He turned and motioned to the others to join him."Aukai, this is the group I'm taking around for the university.This is Mia, Yulie, Ryo, Kento, Cye, Rowen, and Sage.They've come all the way from Japan for the weekend.And this," he turned back to them and switched back to Japanese, "Is my good friend Aukai Nohokai."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Aukai said in heavily accented Japanese.He extended his hand and each of them shook it politely.

"You're all in for a treat," Nainoa grinned at them, "Aukai here has agreed to take all of us offshore for a swim."

Aukai laughed at their expressions of delight, especially the one on Yulie's face."That's right and if we're lucky, we might even get to see some Spinner dolphins."

"All right!" Yulie piped excitedly.

Aukai herded them all into his boat bobbing gently in the clear blue-green water.The boat, which had looked small from shore, was actually quite spacious and Nainoa showed them the changing rooms where they could get into their swim wear while Aukai went to the helm and carefully steered the boat out to deeper waters.

Cye was the first out and he leaned against the white rail staring into the waves.Never before had he seen such pristine waters.Under the bright noonday sun, the water shone with varying hues of deep blue and green.It was calm and the only waves were the ones created by the boat parting its waters.The water was so clear, Cye had no trouble seeing the life that lay beneath the surface.Multicolored fishes of varying shapes and sizes darted thru, fro, and between the brightly colored coral.

Nainoa noticed his intense scrutiny and came up beside him, chuckling softly."I take it you've never seen a coral reef before?" he said, humor coloring his voice.

Cye shook his head."Never.I mean, I've seen the displays in the aquariums but nothing compares to this."He waved his hand to indicate the entire area."What is this place called?"

"This is Kealakekua Bay.It's a marine preservation area which makes it the ideal place to go scuba diving or snorkeling.The sandbars and high reefs toward the end of the bay stop the heavy waves and protects the life that flourishes here."

"I think it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Cye said quickly, and he meant it.

"Then you're going to love what's beneath the surface," Aukai put in behind them, having heard the last few lines of the conversation.He continued pass the two of them and lowered the anchor, mooring the boat next to a sandbar at the edge of the bay."Alright everyone!" he called, "Go ahead and enjoy yourselves!There's snorkel and scuba gear in the storage room if you want to use it.Oh, and the currents on the other side of the sandbar are rather strong so try to stay on this side."

Cye didn't have to be told twice but he was beaten to it by an excited Yulie who ran forward and promptly leaped off the back of the boat into the swirling waters below.

"Be careful Yulie," Mia called from behind but it was Ryo who answered her with a laugh.

"Don't worry Mia, I'll make sure he stays out of trouble."

Cye couldn't help but grin at that.Still, he didn't waste any more time and took a graceful dive into the salty depths.As he surfaced, he was sprayed with airborne salt water as both Ryo and Sage joined him in the shallow sandbar waters.Yulie had ventured a few meters from the boat and Ryo paddled after him while Sage lounged in the waters, playing with the fishes who had come hoping for a tidbit of food.Above, Rowen eased into the water and laughed as the little fishes swam up and nibbled on his fingers and toes.Kento took one look at the water then prepared a bow toward Mia.

"After you Mia," he said a bit nervously.

"No, go ahead Kento," Mia replied easily, either ignoring or not noticing his affected tone."I think I'll just stay on deck and get a tan.I'm more tired than I want to admit."

Kento took that rather unwanted answer and approached the boat edge cautiously.Cye laughed openly at his actions.Despite all the swimming lessons he'd given him, Kento still felt uneasy around the water.

"C'mon Kento!" Cye called."It's not that deep here."

"Maybe," Kento eyed the water and his answer was followed by another laugh from a blue-haired form.

"Oh Kento!If you spent that much time around Cye and still can't swim then you're a lost cause," Rowen's voice was tinged with mirth.

Kento grumbled something incoherent but still came no closer to the water.

"Let's try this," Sage said easily.He eased himself onto the platform Aukai had lowered into the water and grabbed Kento's foot.

"Hey what are you . . . ?!"

Sage grinned and concentrated some energy into his grasp, giving him the leverage to hurl the bulkier Kento off the boat and into the water.

"Yayyy!" he cried as he hit the water.He flailed about for a moment before his feet found purchase on the sandy bottom.Kento heaved a sigh of relief then turn to glare balefully at Sage.

"That was dirty Sage," he glowered.

Sage shrugged nonchalantly and eased back into the water."Then maybe you should leave me and Michiko alone."

Laughter erupted at that and eventually even Kento gave it up and managed to take a few shaky strokes toward the inner reefs.Cye shook his head before diving beneath the waves.His sea blue eyes cut clearly through the water and he eased into a few powerful strokes that took him quickly away from the others and into deeper waters.The fish darted past him curiously and some were even brave enough to nibble at his fingers and his brown strands of hair.They were bright and colored in all pallets of the rainbow.Cye identified them one by one, matching them to the pictures he had seen on Aukai's boat.The bright yellow ones were yellow tangs and the tiny blues were damselfishes.The large pastel and aqua ones were parrotfishes, the fat silver were ulua, the red were flame angelfishes, and the yellow and black with long dorsal fins were Moorish idols.Then there were the raccoon butterfly fishes and striped sergeant majors . . . There was such a variety here.Cye recognized some but a good majority were those he'd never seen before.The edge of the sandbar dropped away and Cye was struck with awe at the scene that opened up before him.Large heads of cauliflower coral in shades of pink, peach, and pale orange clung to the rocky bottom while filtered sunlight rippled with the waves over the surface.Strands of green and brown seaweed waved in the currents and sea anemones in pastel pinks waved their tentacles, catching the minute plankton particles.Eels stuck their heads out from beneath the rock crevices and crabs scurried across the patches of sand at the bottom.Purple and black sea urchins bored into the rocks while bright red and orange sea stars sprawled across the rocks.Fishes of all types and varieties darted across the scene in a dazzling array of color.Cye held himself stationary in the water and absorbed the incredible spectacle before him.Fascinated, he soon found himself venturing deeper and deeper, following the curvature of the reefs.

Sudden movement jerked Cye's attention towards the surface.A sleek gray body darted past his startled eyes and Cye blinked in astonishment when he recognized the creature.It was a Spinner dolphin, smaller and sleeker than the Pacific bottle-nosed dolphins he had previously acquainted with.The dolphin swam in closer and bobbed its head, its echolocation clicks bouncing off of Cye's body and sending tickling vibrations up his skin.Cye identified the silent communication and looked up at the dolphin with surprise.The dolphin clicked again and soon the water was filled with a dozen or so Spinner dolphins darting excitedly around him.Fascinated, Cye reached out and touched the nearest one.It rubbed against Cye's fingers in pleasure before heading upward to break surface and returning back to the water with a splash.

Cye felt a slight pressure on the back of his mind as he watched the cavorting dolphins and realized it was the feeling he had felt all along.It was the call of the water.It threatened to override his careful barriers and, rather than risk them breaking, Cye brought them down, letting the feeling encompass his being.The kanji on his forehead began to glow beneath his brown hair, sending its pale blue rays out into the water.He removed his light blue kanji ball from his pocket ad concentrated.He felt the energy swirl and the light blue and white undergear formed around his body.His eyes watched the movements of the dolphins and let a string of words escape him.

"Armor of Torrent!Dao Shin!"

Sakura blossoms and silk bolts rained in the midst of the ocean forming the light blue armor he knew so well.Cye held on to his yari, lowering its tip toward the ground but careful not to let it touch any of the little creatures.Slowly he opened his mind to the water.The elemental call was indescribable and Cye closed his eyes.He felt the currents swirl around him in a protective embrace and let it seep into his mind.This water, he realized, was responsible for much.It shaped the land, the waves ceasely carving intricate formations on the coast.Bit by bit it would erode the land but not until it had given something in return.That return was the endless life beneath the sapphire waves.The water was responsible for the reefs, and entire underwater community to rival that on the land.The reefs gave stability to the Islands, giving them a foundation to rest upon.And it was the waves that brought with them the first life to the barren islands, floating upon its surface.As he came upon that understanding, Cye slowly reopened his eyes and swam back a little distance to regard the entire scene.

"It is my duty to support life in what I do, just as the water gives birth to this colorful array.We should take lessons from the endlessness of the water, and always trust in one another."

Cye let loose a sigh, not of depression or weariness, but of understanding.He released his armor and the accompanying undergear and prepared to head back to where the others were undoubtedly waiting for him.Several of the dolphins noticed his withdrawal and sent out another string of echolocation calls.Cye immediately translated them as 'Goodbye' and he smiled back at them.

"Aloha," he whispered back, then made his way among the flourishing reefs and back to the white sands of the sandbar.He couldn't have timed it better as the others were already hauling themselves out of the water and climbing back on the boat.

"There you are Cye," Sage smiled slyly, "We were wondering where you'd gotten to."

"Just playing with some dolphins," Cye replied innocently.

"You mean you got to play with them?!No fair!" Yulie pouted.

Cye couldn't stop smiling at Yulie's antics but his demeanor remained introspective as Aukai maneuvered the boat back to shore where Nainoa's van was waiting to take them to their next destination.****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

# Part III – Stars, Sunrise, and Spirit

The hour was waning and the blue sky was soon replaced with the streaks of dark reds and oranges of sunset.The clouds reflected the sun's glory, casting dark shadows on the landscape.The seven travelers were wearied by the day's events and Yulie, despite his attempts to the contrary, was already passed out in the back seat.The playful banter had ceased and they contented themselves with gazing at the scene that passed them by in the van windows.Ryo, Kento, and Cye were quiet as their minds turned back to the elemental calls of each of the places they had visited thus far.Sage was content just to admire the hues of the sunset and Mia drilled Nainoa further on the mythology.Rowen was the only one who remained attentive.He cocked his head as he heard Nainoa explain the Legend of Creation and how the four major deities, Kane, Ku, Lono and Kanaloa, created the world.He listened with half an ear at how Lono threw out a large gourd of calabash from the eternal darkness, which created, the sun, the moon and all the stars, how Kane formed the sea; Kanaloa the land and how Ku created all the living creatures in and out of the sea and on the land and in the air.Eventually, however, Rowen turned his attention to the outside.Twilight was gathering on the horizon and a curious feeling was playing with his senses at the back of his mind.It was an odd sort of pull that seemed to get stronger as the sky grew dimmer.Rowen frowned at that.He remembered both Ryo's and Kento's odd behavior at the National Park and Cye's thoughtful attitude after the swim and wondered if this was his calling.He turned his gaze to the window and concentrated on the scenery flowing past.

They had left the beaches of the west coast far behind and after a late lunch at the city of Kona had turned inland toward the east.The landscape was sloping upward as the van began its gradual ascent up the mountain.The lush rainforest fell away to the more barren land of the extinct volcano.The wind grew brisker and the windows were cold to Rowen's touch, suggesting that the air outside was a cool contrast to the rest of the island.High in the distance, the large domes of the university telescopes could be seen silhouetted against the darkening sky, turning silver where the waning light reflected off of them.Despite the strange feelings that were rapidly becoming stronger, Rowen couldn't help feeling excited.He'd been looking forward to this since they'd arrived.

Nainoa pulled into the parking lot below the knoll with the telescopes and the group piled out.The air carried a chill and Rowen pulled his dark blue jacked around him tighter, all the while staring up into the sky.Ryo gently shook the sleeping bundle and Yulie came instantly awake.

"I didn't miss anything did I?" were the first things out of Yulie's mouth.

"Not yet," Kento smiled at him.

Rowen was speechless with awe and his eyes darted excitedly around at his surroundings.Cye, slightly recovered from his previous experience chuckled at Rowen's smile of delight.

"So this is what you were waiting for huh?"

"Oh yes!" Rowen's response came out in a rush.He turned and pointed toward the white domes on the rise just in front of them."Those are the telescopes funded by the University of Hawaii.At 14,000 feet or 4200 meters high, this one of the best places in the United States to get a good, uninterrupted view of the stars and it contains the world's largest observatory for optical, infrared, and sub-millimeter astronomy, operated by eleven different countries.The atmosphere is very dry, which is important for measuring infrared and sub-millimeter radiation.It's also got one of the highest proportion of clear nights anywhere in the world."

"Well, it sounds like you already know quite a bit about the telescopes up here," Nainoa chuckled.

"I'm interested in astronomy," Rowen responded a little sheepishly."And I generally snag any book I can on the subject."

"Will we get to go inside of one?"Mia asked, "I know this isn't exactly touring time . . ."

"You're right," Nainoa agreed, "But since you're here as part of the university, I was able to make special arrangements.We're at the Onizuka Center for International Astronomy – OCIA for short – where the scientists come to acclimate themselves before working on the summit.The University of Hawaii 2.2-meter Telescope and Keck I telescope both have visitor galleries here and I made arrangements to with another group to join them in stargazing but I'm afraid we won't be able to go into the telescopes themselves," he added, with an apologetic glance toward Rowen."The telescopes are closed to the public so the astronomers can go about their work."

"That's quite all right," Rowen said, then added with relish, "It's enough that I'm here."

"I see," Nainoa smiled, "Well, we've a few minutes still so go ahead and wander the exhibits, but we have to meet the other group at 6:00 at the theater.They're going to show a film about Mauna Kea and then we'll all get to go outside to stargaze with their mini telescopes."

"Cool!" Kento grinned.

The group dispersed for a moment and wandered among the different exhibits.Rowen carefully traced his finger over the little models and glass panels sighing with pleasure.The information here was not new to him, but it was the whole experience that held him in thrall.As he was reading about the current construction of the Sub-millimeter Array, Sage's voice floated over to him.

"Hey Rowen, what ARE all of these?"

"That's the JCMT, the largest sub-millimeter telescope in the world," Rowen answered, coming up from behind him, "And that over there are the Keck telescopes, the largest optical/infrared telescopes in the world.Combine these with all the other telescopes here, and there's enough light gathering power on Mauna Kea to see into the deepest reaches of space, 50 times the power even of the Hubble Telescope."

"It IS truly amazing," Mia breathed.

Rowen nodded happily but his attention was soon drawn outside.He left his wandering friends and let himself back outside.The air was nippy and the strong gust of wind blew his jacket in a swirl of dark blue.Twilight had faded away and left behind one of the most beautiful night skies he'd ever seen in his life.One by one, the stars began to appear and Rowen sighed in pleasure.The feeling at the back of his mind grew stronger the longer he gazed into the boundless depths and Rowen wondered again at it.

"There you are Rowen!" Ryo walked over to him."Hey the film's about to start, are you going to join us or are you just going to stay out here?"

Rowen looked at Ryo then switched his gaze back to the night sky."No, I think I'll just stay out here and watch the stars come out.I'll join you later for the stargazing though."

"Not that Rowen has to see that video anyway," came Kento's dry remark, "He probably knows it all already."

Rowen made a face at him but before long he was staring at the stars again.He only looked down again when Ryo placed a hand on his shoulder."Hey I know what you mean Rowen," he said quietly, blue eyes shining under his black bangs, "And I know I don't have to tell you not to do anything stupid."Ryo's face split into a grin which Rowen answered with a small laugh.

"Yeah I know Ryo, and thanks."

Ryo nodded then headed back into the center to rejoin the others, leaving Rowen to stand a solitary watch.

The pull had become almost unbearable and Rowen finally gave in to the feeling, letting it invade his mind.The call entered his mind with a rush and Rowen almost staggered under its intensity.It wasn't exactly a primal call, but it left Rowen's mind reeling nonetheless.He walked almost inadvertently past the parking lot and up a little knoll far out of view from the visitor center.The air, the stars, the wind, the heavens . . . they were all calling to Rowen with a strength that Rowen couldn't ignore.The kanji on his forehead flared into existence as he let the call seep into his mind and felt the tingling that signaled the response of his powers.His kanji ball was in his palm before he even realized it, spilling dark blue light in the midst of the darkened landscape.Rowen held up the kanji ball to eye level, his midnight eyes picking out clearly the familiar kanji that danced in its depths.He concentrated on that kanji and soon his body was covered in the dark blue and white metal undergear.Rowen felt the undergear experimentally then turned his eyes skyward where the tiny stars were twinkling.He closed his eyes and reached out for the stars, to feel the vast infinite energy that was held there, while at the same time, a string of words left his mouth.

"Armor of Strata!Dao Inochi!"

Pale pink sakura blossoms fell in a flurry around his form while bolts of silk danced around him in a colorful array.When it cleared, Rowen stood, dressed once again in the dark blue samurai armor that was his namesake.His eyes still sealed shut, Rowen reached behind for an arrow and drew the energy from it.A dark blue bubble appeared around him and Rowen felt himself rising skyward.He rose higher and higher until the visitor center appeared no more than a little model.Rowen reopened his eyes and stopped his ascent when he was even with the peak of the mountain then again turned his gaze to the sky.

The stars, there were so much closer here and Rowen felt that if he reached his hand out, he might touch one.They shone brightly in the blackness of space and Rowen could see, with his enhanced senses, each of the planets that made up the solar system and then the constellations beyond.He could feel every current of wind as it flowed past him and that vastness was telling him something.Rowen gazed into the starry depths.The air that rippled all around him was responsible for the life on the planet.Every creature needed the life-giving oxygen of the air.And the stars, they were timeless sentinels that watched over the planets and the lands.They were there long before anything, and would be there still, long after.The sensations of the atmosphere rolled over him and Rowen nodded in understanding.

"It is my calling to protect those that would live for I am the very timelessness that much watch over them and give them strength.I must never forget, never stop life, just as the wind must always blow or all would be lost."

With his free hand, Rowen reached behind him to pull out his collapsible, golden bow.Carefully, he fitted his arrow and pulled back on the string.He concentrated on the wind, and the twinkling stars above him, willing the energy to collect on the tip of the golden arrow.Rowen raised the bow up and pointed it toward the heavens and let go of the string.The arrow flew high into the night sky, shining brightly and leaving behind a trail of glimmering energy.It arched gracefully at its zenith then fell, disappearing into the distant horizon.

Rowen concentrated on the air and brought himself gently back to the earth.He landed softly on the cinder dirt of the mountain and the grains swirled as his feet touched down.Rowen took one last, long look at the stars before dispensing of both the armor and the undergear.He sighed then turned his steps back toward the visitor center.The others weren't quite out yet so Rowen lingered near the entrance, leaning his back to the stone and watching the heavenly spectacle, losing all sense of time and place.

Laughter and conversation soon drew his attention back home, however, and the rest of the group followed the crowd out.

"That was a cool video!" Kento grinned, coming even with Rowen.

"And very informative too," Cye added.

"Now we get to go look at the stars!" Yulie said excitedly."Hey Rowen, can you show me all the constellations?"

Rowen laughed, shaking off the strange feelings."Sure I will Yulie.What do you want to know about first?"

Rowen followed a jabbering Yulie toward an area littered with little telescopes pointing toward various areas of the sky, with the rest falling into step behind them, discussing in excited tones the things they'd seen and were about to see.Rowen not only pointed out the constellations to Yulie, but to many others as well.Eventually, the university astronomer that had volunteered to lead this session acquiesced his role and let Rowen have the floor.Rowen eagerly took that opportunity to display his vast store of knowledge about the subject, even through his four friends' amused expressions.Long after the rest of the visitors had gone, Rowen lingered behind to talk with the astronomer and it was late when the group finally left to spend the night in one of the cabins on the lower slopes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sage felt something stir and he sat up with alarm.His sharp gray eyes cut through the inner gloom of the cabin but found nothing amiss.Frowning, he stretched his senses to probe the area and was immediately overwhelmed by something he couldn't quite identify.It was a feeling he'd had earlier, the sense of elemental power that had stirred his interest before, on their way to Hawaii Volcanoes National Park.It was a call.A call so powerful that even Sage had a difficult time resisting it.He distanced himself mentally and "stepped back" to view it as objectively as possible.This call was not one born of the armor, as it so often had been in the past, but rather one from the surrounding environment.Not at all malevolent, it was more soothing and inviting.But it yammered at the edges of his mental barrier and Sage knew that if he did not answer that pull, he would be in dire straights.Quietly, so as not to wake the others, Sage put on some clothes and tiptoed outside.

The predawn air was chilly and the wind at these high elevations whipped through the scene.Sage shivered slightly and pulled his jacket around him tighter.He wandered aimlessly from the cabin to the edge of a cliff.Below, the mountain dropped steeply until it leveled off to gradually descend back into the lush valleys.Out here, far from the hubbub of the cities, the sky remained dark, only a few stars shimmering in the blackness with the onset of morning.It was the peaceful darkness.Sage looked toward the distant horizon and watched it lighten slightly, heralding the coming of dawn.The light spread and the darkness was slowly chased away as the emerging rays streaked across the sky.With the brightening of the light, came the intensifying of the feelings.Sage could feel it strongly now and it threatened to topple his careful shielding.He closed his eyes and then brought the erected mental barriers down, allowing the sensations to rush into his mind.Sage gasped at the intensity of the feelings.He was linked to the light that was brightening the sky and it filled his being.The soft glow of the kanji on his forehead choreographed his actions.Absently, his hand reached into his pocket and withdrew the kanji ball.The orb gleamed bright green under the spreading light and Sage concentrated, bringing forth the green and white undergear.

He stood there for a moment, the spilling light reflecting off the metal that encased his body.Sage raised his head and shouted into the sky.

"Armor of Halo!Dao Chi!"

Sakura blossoms rained on him at the same time bolts of colored silk danced around his form.Both shimmered and disappeared, leaving behind the green samurai armor Sage was so acquainted with.The no-datchi appeared in his hand and Sage lowered it, letting it hover a few inches off the ground.Sage closed his eyes and let the light play on his senses.There was no darkness any longer, only the light that filled the sky and brightened it with the pastel hues of pink, yellow, and purple.Sage felt his armor absorb the sun's rays and realized something vital that had previously been missing.The light had a role to play.That role was to give life to the greenery of plant life which in turn supported the rest of the creatures in nature's complex ecosystem.But it must always be kept in balance, for the night had its role to play as well.One could not exist without the other but though darkness must fall, day would follow always in endless balance.The Islands soaked up the light's radiance but also cooled in the peacefulness of night.Sage nodded to himself and his gray eyes reopened to regard the heavenly scene before him.He stepped back apace but kept his eyes trained on the tip of the sun that was just now emerging from beneath the horizon.They were not harmed by its intensity but rather fueled the conclusion that Sage had just come to.

"I am the light that fuels the flow of life and I must uphold that as long as I live.It is the light of wisdom in our minds that will guide us and chase away the darkness as the sun turns night to day."

Rays of sunlight streaked over the still brightening sky, turning the clouds below into a see of pastel hues.For a moment, the armor he wore glimmered green before the glow faded in the golden light.Sage let the motes of light dance around him a moment more then released the energy, dispensing of the armor and the undergear in a single motion.That was how the others found him as they woke from their sleeps; thoughtful gray eyes watching the slow ascent of the sun while it played amongst the golden strands of his hair.

The others considered leaving Sage be, since all of them had experienced a similar call but it was of course rambunctious Yulie who thought otherwise and bounded energetically over to him.

"Hey Sage!Why didn't you get all of us?We all wanted to see the sunrise too!"

"Wasn't thinking, I guess," Sage replied rather quietly, still staring at the rising sun.

"Ahhh," Yulie pouted.

Cye wasn't keen on disturbing Sage either so he turned the other's attentions to another peak far into the distance, barely visible in the brightening light.

"Nainoa, what's that mountain over there?"

"That's Haleakala," Nainoa answered, "It's on the next island to the north, Maui.There's an observatory there as well though not as extensive as the one here.But it was also turned into a National Park."

"Haleakala," Mia mused, "There's a legend about that too as I recall."

"Yes," Nainoa agreed, "Haleakala is also known as the 'House of the Sun.'There is a rather popular myth involving Maui, a demi-god who wanted to slow the sun's path across the sky.So he climbed Haleakala and wove some special ropes.When the sun raced across the sky the next day, Maui used the ropes to catch each of the sun's rays as it passed over the mountain.Soon, the sun was held fast and Maui agreed to release him only if he promised to slow down.He didn't quite agree, but they made a compromise.For half of the year, the sun would go slow as Maui bade him, but for the other half, he could go as fast as he pleased.And that is how the differing sun lengths of the seasons came about, at least according to Hawaiian legend."

"Interesting tale," Ryo nodded to himself.

"Ay, Hawaiian mythology is fascinating," Nainoa added.He then grimaced and gave himself a quick mental kick."I just remembered.My family and what's left of our tribe are meeting at Akaka Falls for our annual ceremonies, so to speak.Would you all like to come along?"

"To witness a Hawaiian ceremony?" Rowen glanced at him, "That would be great!I've read about them but to see one in action . . ."

"I say yes to that," Cye put in.

"And me too," Ryo added.

"You've done everything for us," Sage turned back to them finally, "We owe you the favor, not to mention what a new experience it would be for all of us."

Kento rubbed his hands together eagerly, "And I'll bet there's going to be a great luau!"

Laughter erupted following his statement and it was Cye who remarked wryly on his friend's statement."Of course all Kento can think about is food," he laughed, "But I guess he's entitled to it."

"Yeah, I've been VERY good so far, so don't complain," Kento grinned back.

"You sure it's all right?" Mia asked with concern.

"Don't worry about it," Nainoa said with a wave of his hand."And it will give you an opportunity to learn our culture first hand."

"Oh goodie!" Yulie yelled."This is gonna be fun!"

"Then let's not waste too much time," Ryo laughed.

Seven heads agreed to that statement and they were soon all piling into Nainoa's van which began its long descent down the winding road and back toward the eastern side of the island.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The place that Nainoa took them was an area so rich in greenery that there was virtually nothing else but it.Ferns, 'ohia, and koa trees grew in abundance and the underbrush was so thick it would have been near impossible to push through it if there hadn't been a trail.The branches of the trees crisscrossed to form a thick canopy that screened the sunlight falling on the scene.A river flowed far below them in the narrow canyon, its dark green waters meandering downhill where it would eventually meet the blue Pacific ocean.Small tributaries falling from narrow valleys joined the main flow at regular intervals and somewhere up ahead was the sound of falling water.A breeze ruffled the leaves and occasional bird calls of the native songbirds heightened the harmonies of the background medleys.The seven travelers were awash in wonder at the lushness of the rainforest.They spoke no words but gazed around at their surroundings, storing the sights, sounds, and smells of the area to be treasured for years to come.

Nainoa led them up the wide paved trail which lead right into the heart of the thick rainforest.It was obvious by the maintenance of the trail itself and the railings that the area was pretty heavily traveled and Nainoa explained that Akaka Falls was another of Hawaii's famous sights.He took them on the back loop and led them around and over the small wooden bridges that spanned little brooks of running water and tiny waterfalls spilling over moss covered boulders that had fallen over the mouths.Bamboo grew in thick groves at the water's edge while the sound of gurgling water filled their ears.Humidity was high here and made their life a little different for those used to the dry coolness of their homeland but even that added a new sense of wonderment to the place.The rainforest was all together different from the pine and oak forests they were used to.

The trail led out to a clearing in the trees and the group gasped at the sight that appeared before their eyes.A narrow strip of white falling water tumbled from the mouth of a narrow v-shaped cliff into a deep green pool beneath them.It was graceful, this ribbon of water and even at this close proximity, made very little noise as it tumbled below.This was not a thunderous waterfall but a more delicate incarnation.The angle of the sun was just right and the rays refracted off the mist at the waterfall's base, throwing a beautiful translucent rainbow that arched over the water.

"It's beautiful," Mia breathed.

"Akaka Falls is one of Hawaii's most prized possessions," Nainoa explained quietly."And it holds special reverence for my clan in particular."He motioned them to the side where tents had been set up on the flat field off the trail.A host of men and women in varying ages were busy setting up tables and chairs and spreading grass mats on the damp grass.Some children darted among the legs of the adults and Yulie let loose a trill of delight at the sight of them.Elsewhere, more elderly couples had set up residence in chairs off to the side of the activity.Some rocked little babies in their lap while others pointed and tried to direct the flow of duties of the younger ones.Nainoa called a greeting and the entire gathering split into smiles, eagerly greeting the newcomers as one of their own.It was quite an awkward situation for the seven Japanese travelers at first but it didn't take them long before they were at home under the friendly smiles of Nainoa's clan, falling under the spell of the Aloha spirit.

Yulie quickly disappeared to play with some of the children he'd spotted before and one of the elderly women assured Mia that they'd keep a watch out for him.That left the rest of them to chat with adult members.Kento's mouth watered as the smell of food drifted back to him but Ryo gave him a slap and laughingly warned him not to even _think_ about eating the food until the appropriate time.Kento grumbled but subsided meekly enough.Cye, on the other hand, couldn't help but wander over to where some middle-aged men and women were preparing the food.A few moments and a couple of question later found Cye trying to prepare a batch of laulau.Fascinated, he listened closely as one of the women told him exactly how to wrap the fish in the kalua pork, then in the boiled taro leaves, and finally making it aesthetically pleasing by wrapping it in ti leaves.One of the little boys showed Yulie how to beat a gourd to make the hallow sound and Mia was shown some of the basic moves of hula.She laughed as another young woman placed Mia's hands like so and had her sway her hips from side to side.Before long, the morning had passed into afternoon and Nainoa ushered them all to await the food and beginning of the ceremonies.

It turned out that these were not formal ceremonies, but more casual affairs.First came the food and they soon found themselves sampling things they would never before have dreamed of eating.It was a far cry from the foods they were used but delicious all the same.There was the laulau Cye had helped prepare, chicken long rice, kalua pig, a splattering of tomatoes and other vegetables known collectively as lomi lomi salmon, poi - a kind of taro paste, and the delicious coconut gelatin called haupia.The food had been placed out in trays and platters decorated in orchids, gingers, ferns and anthuriums on the tables.Kento eagerly went through the line, heaping his plate full of the delicacies while the others watched in horror.Nainoa chided them and assured them all that Hawaiians were notorious for their appetites and that there was more than enough food to go around.

The entire clan then settled themselves on the grass mats and dug into their meals, all the while keeping a running conversation going.They were very interested in learning about Japanese culture and continually drilled them on traditions, customs, and others along those lines.In return they were eager in disclosing various things about their own.Much of Hawaiian tradition had been lost over the years but they had tried to preserve what they could.It was only when everyone was finally sated that the real ceremonies began, most of it revolving around the ancient dance of hula.They all watched enthralled as the women, many of whom had withdrawn from the conversation early, returned wearing cotton dresses of bright colors in floral prints, or mummus as Nainoa explained, and grass skirts.Their long hair was left down and their heads were adorned by a garland of various flowers and leaves (hakus, they later learned from Nainoa).They wore bracelets of intertwining ti leaves on their wrists and ankles and their feet were bare as they treaded over the grass.A few men had set up a stance off to the side.They were topless with only a cloth around their waist to protect their private parts.They too wore the garlands of intertwining ti leaves and held large gourds which they began to beat in a steady rhythm while others strummed miniature guitars called ukeleles.As the harmonies began to take shape, the entire clan erupted into a chant to match the words while the women placed their arms out in unison and began to move back and forth, hips swaying gently from side to side against the backdrop of Akaka Falls.Graceful hand movements followed, accenting the words the others were chanting.

"Malihini ku'u 'ike 'ana

I kahi wailele o' 'Akaka

Kau mai la i luna

Lele hunehune mai la i na pali

Ha'ina 'ia mai ka puana

I kahi wai lele o 'Akaka

E'olelo main kahiko mai

O Hawaii."

"Psst.I don't mean to be rude or anything but what are they saying?" Ryo whispered to Nainoa.

"It's the start of a ancient chant," Nainoa said quietly back and then translated.

"I am unfamiliar

With the waterfall of 'Akaka

Placed on high

Misting the cliffs

Tell the refrain

Of the waterfall of 'Akaka

Telling from olden times

Of Hawaii."

The chant continued and smiles were growing on the faces of both the performers and the observers.The chords grew gay and Nainoa continued his translation as the words flowed.

"Haaheo Hawaii

Ka wai kau i ka mako ka opua

Mauna Kea kay mai iluna

Ka heke ia ona Hawaii."

"Proud is Hawaii

The waters and thick clouds

Mauna Kea, the majestic mountain is high above

Hawaii is the best."

With each chord and word came a memory of what they had seen and experienced.Kento again saw the plains of lava and felt the pull of the earth tug at his senses.His mind's eye witnessed the rise of majestic Mauna Kea rising from the level plains.He remembered the realization of how the rock gave rise to the endless life and was reassured.

"Ke aina wela iho ona Hawaii

E ka mankani aheolu wai

O ka pa konane ahe kehau

I ka ili o ka malihini."

"This warm land of Hawaii

With the refreshing wind

The bright moonlight that

Beckons visitors."

Rowen thought back to Mauna Kea and the sea of stars that stretched for longer than the eye could see.He remembered the sensations of the wind and the warmth the people of this land.He bowed his head and found himself sending a silent prayer of thanks for all that he had learned here.

"Hawaii kai 'opua ik la'i

'O puna hinano ika malie

Ke kaohi la i ke kukuna o ka la

Ku'u la koili i ke kai."

"The cloudbank over Hawaii's peaceful sea

Like a hinano flower in the calm

Hold back the rays of the sun

My sun resting on the surface of the sea."

Cye found himself thinking of the colorful reefs with its dazzling variety of life that flourished beneath the waves.He remembered the playfulness of the dolphins and couldn't keep the warm smile from spreading across his face.At the same time Cye was having those thoughts, Sage was reliving the sunrise he had witnessed that morning; the radiance of the sun's glory and the lesson to be learned.Under his breath, Sage whispered the words to an oath he had made long ago, and the quiet incantation melded with the sweet strumming and beating of the ukeleles and gourds.

"O hanohanno

Aia la 'o Pele i Hawaii

Ke pulelo a'e la i na pali

Ahe lua ae like aku ia."

"Proud

Pele is at Hawaii

Fire tongues leaping at the cliffs

Are incomparable, second to none."

Ryo imagined that he could feel the fire again.The sense of awe and wonder that was the power of the volcano.Again it was playing on his mind and he remembered the knowledge he had gained there.In his mind he reaffirmed the words and his blue eyes darted to each of his companions.Four others met his gaze.There was no need for words to be exchanged, for the same thoughts were running through each of their minds.Each of their elements played a role, integral to the functioning of the land, just as each of their virtues interacted to keep hope alive within the lives of the people.It was no more apparent than here where each combined to give rise to the island paradise that was Hawaii, rich in culture and in life.They had a duty to protect lands like these, full of people who carried within their hearts the spirit of Aloha.For they were the Ronin Warriors.Five eyes conveyed that sense to each other and the last chords of the chant echoed what they felt within their own hearts and minds.

"'A'ohe lua ia 'oe ke aloha

Oku'u puni o ka mea 'owa

E' olelo mai kahiko mai

O Hawaii."

"Nothing compares to the love

Of my beloved companion of all time

Telling from olden times

Of Hawaii." 

**~El Fin~**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

   [1]: mailto:Melissa_A_Ho@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/libraryoflegends/



End file.
